1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of battery packs, and more specifically to providing battery packs with displays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Battery packs have been known and used for many years, but such battery packs have been limited in their usefulness.
The biggest problem with the prior art external battery packs is that they do not indicate precisely when the battery will run out. There are prior art battery packs that have LED indicators to give a general approximation when the battery will be drained. These lights are unintelligent and do not give the user valuable information about the battery. The prior art battery packs provide an approximate indication that is not accurate and the indication is from simply measuring the voltage of the battery. By knowing the precise amount of how much charge is remaining in the battery pack, and the actual current draw (in and out) of the battery pack, the user gains a much better idea of their battery status.